A Special Night
by Pinkuro
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, everyone has somewhere to go but House. He doesn't know for sure why, but he doesn't want to through it alone this year. So he goes to the only other who is also alone this night: Chase. House/Chase oneshot


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the creator of House, M.D.. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warnings: Christmas themed, slash, oneshot, not properly beta read, **Spoilers for "6x09: ****Ignorance Is Bliss"**

Rating: T

Characters: House and Chase

Pairing: House/Chase

Summary: It's Christmas Eve, everyone has somewhere to go but House. He doesn't know for sure why, but he doesn't want to through it alone this year. So he goes to the only other who is also alone this night: Chase.

Pinku: I wanted to write some Christmas goodness this year, never did before, this came to mind, enjoy ^^

x

x

x

A Special Night

x

x

x

House hated Christmas. Just hated. He hated those small lights they put in the hours, he hated those garlands they placed at the doors, he hated the stockings, the candy canes, the carols, the trees, and mainly, how everyone got so annoying like the date was actually important. Not just a date somebody chose to control and manipulate everyone.

It was so fucking stupid.

But even more stupid, were people who knew everything, and still insisted to do it. Like Wilson. The man had gone for Hanukkah with his parents, or ex-wife or whatever (he didn't really listened) and would only come back next year (even if Hanukkah wouldn't last that long, he decided to take some vacation).

So he was alone in that house. Cuddy was with Lucas, Foreman with Thirteen, Taub with his wife...

And even worse than a stupid Christmas, was a stupid Christmas alone.

He grimaced. He didn't know why, but after these days Wilson was out, he didn't want to go anymore nights out on his own. And even if the date didn't actually meant anything at all for him. He had to admit that the simple the fact people believed in it made it mean something. And all those years going through it alone while everybody around him was with someone, even when himself didn't care while the other people think, made an impact on him.

Now, after all these things happened last year, hallucination, Vicodin, Mental Instituion... He felt different... and maybe that was why he was where he was at this time of this particular night.

x

x

Chase heard a knock at a door. For a moment he almost thought it could be Santa Claus, and laughed at the idea. It was probably those kids singing Christmas Carols, who else could it be? His family was death, Cameron left him, like everyone did, so it couldn't be her either, he had no friends, at least none who would visit him this time at the night, in this cold, and at this night. After all was Christmas eve, who visited people on Christmas eve?

He sighed, maybe it was the ghost of the Christmas past, telling him how he ruined his life or something. But he was too annoyed to think of something, somebody who could actually be knocking right in that moment. He just wanted to continue drinking until he got drunk and then pass out.

He got up and opened the door, not believing who he saw at the magic eye.

"What you're doing in here, House?" He asked confused.

"Can't a man come and sing carols to a lovely British?" He breathed deeply, preparing himself.

"I'm serious, House, everyone knows you _hate_ Christmas" Chase interrupted his drama act. House looked down, knowing he couldn't give any excuse.

"You know Wilson is traveling, Cuddy is with Lucas, Everyone has something, but you... I just... didn't want to be alone... not tonight..." House didn't want to face Chase, so he either looked up or down while he talked it.

Chase listened to what House said, he didn't know if it was to do, it sounded like it was the truth, and looking at House's face he knew it was true, he had learned to distinguish a lie and a real story awhile ago. But the question was, why now? Did he just got tired of going through it alone? Or was it because he was different than he was before? Everyone knew how he acted different than he used to, quitting Vicodin, wanting to be with Cuddy... maybe he wanted something different this year for Christmas too... But, either way, didn't matter, his motives weren't Chase's business, what matter was that House was being sincere.

He gave space at the door and nodded "Come in"

House nodded, Chase understood it as a thanks, and walked in. The blond then closed the door behind him.

x

x

House limped to Chase's living room, finding the beer bottle he was starting to drink. "So that was your big Christmas? Drink and pass out?"

Chase nodded, slightly embarrassed "Pretty much"

House then sat at the couch, placed his legs at the coffee table in front of him, and grabbed the half full beer bottle (from the coffee table) and drunk a sip. "Perfect. Go get more of this" He set the bottle upward, signing it for Chase who smirked and nodded before going to the kitchen and getting more beer. He suddenly felt happy, he wasn't alone.

x

x

House looked at Chase's house. There was some Christmas decoration, although it wasn't much, some garlands around the wall, a medium Christmas tree (not natural, a plastic one, bought at a store), and that was it, and looking at it, it also looked somewhat old. He thought the younger male probably gave up his Christmas spirit at the same time he gave up his Catholic faith. After all there was more Holidays decoration at their own house (Wilson's fault) than in Chase's.

When Chase came back later with a pack of cold beers, he placed it at the coffee table, opened one and sat at the same position House was sitting.

"So..." The blond started drinking a bit of his own bit.

House took a little bit to answer, and then when he finally did, all he could answer was "hmm?"

"Christmas tomorrow huh?" Chase didn't really know what to say, every time he spent around House was a the hospital, most of it work-related. Not that he never wished to spend more time with House, it just never happened, the only time they had it was that bowling night, but that had the Wilson subject, and House soon ran way as fast as he could. Now they were there, together, and that moment had nothing to do with work, so he had no idea what to say.

"Wow, you're so good at small talk" House mocked, Chase smirked, making the older roll his eyes. "Fine, yes, Christmas tomorrow, do you have anything planned like dressing up like a British Santa and go to orphanages to give to the little unfortunates little pieces of coal?"

"I'm Australian and no... Nothing planned to tomorrow besides a big and bad hangover" Chase took a big sip of his beer. House nodded "You?"

"Do I look like I have something planned?" House looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No, sorry" Chase finished his beer and took another bottle. House took a sip of his owns.

"You're really in the mood of getting drunk aren't you?" House asked incredulous. "Didn't you learn anything from your mother?"

"One night isn't gonna do anything bad, and yes" Chase answered, serious.

House nodded, who was him to deny or say it was wrong? And after all he was there getting drunk too.

And then they sat there, together, at the couch, watching some Christmas specials that they both probably disliked but there was nothing better to watch, after all on Christmas eve there is just Christmas specials on Television.

They were silent, none having anything to say and neither knowing what to say. Thus they just enjoying the sound coming from the television and from they own movements.

House just was satisfied, he thought he made the right decision on not staying there at his home, alone. Mainly now that was snowing, there was a good chance that the would be a black out. And definitely crazy addicted crippled and blackouts didn't match.

Chase on the other hand, was also very pleased. He was still surprised, and amazed that House came to be with him on that night. But he was so used on spending it all alone. Even when he he had been with Cameron, she usually spent it with her family, only last year she had invited him to come with her, and they had spent it together. That had been the best Christmas of his life, by far.

Of course he wasn't expecting that to even happened again now. She left. He was just expecting him to come back expecting Christmas with the only company of himself.

He didn't even know why he thought so much of Christmas, why he still thought it was so important anyway. He didn't believe in God anymore, so it wasn't because of faith, it was really just another day of the year and he knew that.

Still he felt it had something important in it. Something that every year made him feel different. Made him feel that he that is something missing in his life. That he should be looking for something more, maybe more meaningful somewhere.

So he was happy House was there. Even if they were in silence. Just the fact somebody was sitting beside him made the weight of this day, this night, much easier on him.

He slightly wondered if that was why House came to his home this night.

x

x

Chase wasn't drunk. He didn't need to anymore. He was going to when he didn't knew House was coming, when he thought he was going to spend the night alone, and he didn't want to go through it sober, but now he wasn't anymore. He was just happy, happy because he wasn't alone and because House was there, with him.

It was funny how House always made him feel like this. With every little good thing the man did for him, it always made him feel so good. He remembered the first time the older doctor complimented him, he felt so proud of himself, after all it was _House_ praising _him_.

"House" Chase decided to tell House who much it meant for him to be there that night. So he called the other, who looked at the blond at his side "Thank you coming here. I-it means a lot for me... I... really like you, as a boss, as a doctor, and as a person and I thought I was going to spend another Christmas by myself this year..." He said. And it was all true, Chase always liked House just the way he was, never trying to change him like everyone else tried.

House looked at Chase, what was the other man saying? "What are you saying? If anybody should be thanking somebody, it should be me, and I'm not saying I am, because I'm the heck not going to, but what I'm saying is, you could have chosen to have let me outside on the street and you didn't"

And that was it. The moment Chase's heart started beating faster, and he got strangely nervous and excited. House just told him, in his words, that he appreciated Chase for be there, he thanked him. That meant he also liked Chase, liked his company, after all he would never say such thing if he didn't, he would be angry, mocking and god knew what more.

Chase didn't exactly know why this news made him so glad. He didn't even knew why he suddenly found House so irresistible, or why he bound their lips together.

It was an thoughtless act, simply moved by the excitement of the moment, the feelings who were for so long tied in, and now could be realized because the cage locking them in was fragile.

"What are you..." House asked still with Chase's mouth over his.

"Just pretend there's a mistletoe above our heads" Chase answered in a low voice. He didn't want to have to stop now, House's lips were so good...

But Chase despite not wanting to stop, he did believe House would think he was nuts, push him away, walk out of his House, and ask for him to never appear in front of him again.

But surprisingly that wasn't what happened.

House just started kissing him back.

House didn't know what he was doing. But Chase was the best and always favorite duckling. That was why he fired him in the first place, the boy didn't need him anymore, he could do everything he wanted. They could be equals. But still felt good when Chase asked for a place back on the team, it was different when Foreman was back, they were different men, He liked Chase... He liked Chase...

When they ended the kiss, moments later. Chase was breathing hard. He just realized how much this kiss meant for him, how long he was expecting it. And he was asking himself how long, for how long he had these feelings for his boss.

Now he understood why he wanted to spend more time with him, why he liked so much that House chose _him _to go spend the night together tonight, it wasn't only because he wasn't alone anymore...

"House... I, I think I love you" Chase told his boss, he needed to know what the other had to say, what the other would do.

"No, really? When did you find out? Before or after you stuck your mouth in mine?" House asked sarcastically.

"After, actually" Chase admitted, not really ashamed of answering House's rhetorical question.

House sighed. Not commenting on the fact the other just answered his rhetorical question. But he did answer him more questions than he imagined. Chase kissed so good, better than Stacy and Cuddy, and for a moment House thought it was weird that he found that. But now everything made sense, now he understood why he chose to spend the Christmas night with Chase, instead of doing it alone. Why he chose Chase of all...

He looked up and then down, not really wanting to face the blond "I think I lo-_like_ you too" He finally admitted in a low tone.

Chase heard what the other said, and was starting to think the reason he felt this night was important was because it was really magical. And this night was beginning to be his best Christmas ever.

"Really?" He asked, to be sure.

House sent him a death glare as a response, but at seeing Chase's puppy eyes he rolled his owns and sighed.

"Yes I'm sure" House answered correctly this time, without death glares or sarcasm.

"Great... I mean... What do you want to do... Do you want to date or us to be lovers or...?" Chase asked the older male.

"Right now, I just want us to get drunk and while watching these lame Christmas specials" House said annoyed.

"Okay" Chase accepted. But he understood House more than anybody, even if they just talked at the hospital, he learned to read his subtitles. If he didn't say he didn't want to date or be boyfriends, it was because he accepted it, and/or even wanted it too. So he was happy with the answer he received.

It was really a very magical night.

So House leaned on the couch, put his feet on the coffee table again, and grabbed his beer.

Chase also grabbed, and put his feet on the his but instead of leaning on the couch, he decided to lean on his new lover's shoulder.

House looked at him annoyed, but then Chase looked up at him and smiled. House then just snorted, annoyed, sipped from his beer and turned to watched television.

And that was how they spent their first Christmas together, of many.

x

x

That night, when they went to sleep on Chase's bed, while they were practically sleepy, they thought they had heard sound of bells far away, and a very familiar laugh, that sounded that belonged by an old man.

"_Hohoho!... Merry Christmas!"_

Chase smiled, thinking is just a good dream, tucking himself closer to House, and snuggling on the older.

House, in front of Chase, felt the blond's getting cuddling his body in his, so he just pulled him closer, helping the younger man to snuggle himself. And then he placed his hand over Chase's.

And that's how they slept on that special night.

But of course they knew the next day, and many other next days, and nights, after that, would be just as special as this one.

x

x

x

The End!

x

x

x

Pinku: I like to think that the moral of this story is that, even if Christmas is magic, or even if it's not, we can make it magic, and we can make every other day be just as magic and special, it all depends on us. ^^

And actually I wrote this a couple of days ago, and if you don't know me, I usually post things at the same time I finish D: so to wait until the right time to post is a punishment for me xD So, maybe is a day early (I don't know if I should have posted it on Christmas day and not on Christmas Eve... of course most of my fic is on Christmas Eve so...) but I'm just surprised I didn't post it last month or on Halloween (I don't know if this was done by that but not the point) I also hope I have waited for a good reason! x3 Did you liked? *-*

If you did send me a good Merry Christmas gift in a review way and tell me what do you think!!

and of course:

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!!**


End file.
